Comet
by Twin Cats
Summary: After talking with his wife, Olimar ends up going on vacation. Things couldn't go wrong with that...could it? (Pre-Pikmin 1)


_**...Of course, when I say I won't do something, I end up doing it anyway!**_

 **So yeah...this started out as a story just between Olimar and his wife, but then...well...it became a little more then that.**

 **But enough stalling, here's my first Pikmin-related fanfic that has nothing to do with Smash... *Awkwardly plays with confetti and a noisemaker*.**

* * *

Clementine walked through the house, she couldn't stop worrying about her husband. For a while, he's felt nothing but stress, he could hardly find any way to get work out of his mind. In a way, it's like he's becoming more and more robotic by the day.

The Hocotation woman opened the door to her bedroom. Her husband was sitting at the computer, possibly looking through emails from his boss.

"Olimar?"

"Hm?"

Olimar looked back at his wife, he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Don't you think that maybe you should take a break from working?" Clementine asked, trying to keep a calm demeanor. Olimar shook his head. "I can't just take a break, The president told me that I need to deliver something to Koppai."

Clementine glared at her husband. "But you've been working nonstop for the past month, you need a vacation!"

"So what if I have?" Olimar snapped, "Just let me work in peace!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because all you've been doing is work!" Clementine yelled, "It's gotten so bad that you can barely even eat or sleep. Even the kids are worried about you!"

Olimar's ear twitched, he was stunned.

"Look, having a job is nice and all, but you really need some time to relax." Clementine said in a more gentle tone. "So come on, please tell me that you'll finally take a break from all this."

Olimar sighed in defeat. "All right...If it makes you feel any better, then I'll talk to the President, tomorrow. I'll see if I can have something straightened out."

"Just make sure you do it as soon as you can." Clementine said.

"B-but I don't think the president will take things lightly," Olimar added, "It's bad enough that he's been calling me a slacker lately."

Clementine rolled her eyes. "You can't expect me to do everything, you know."

"I know," Olimar said. "But like I've said, I'll try to get something straightened out."

Clementine nodded, she was ready to leave the room, she walked over to the bedroom door.

"Clementine?"

"Yes?" Clementine stopped in her tracks, she looked over as her husband, he had a sad look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry I snapped at you," Olimar said, "I guess I've been so worried about trying to keep you guys happy, that I just made everyone miserable, instead."

"It's all right, I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes," Clementine said as she kissed her husband's nose, causing Olimar to chuckle nervously.

The couple could hear the dog barking downstairs. Clementine's ears twitched. "Oh...looks like the kids are home."

"I'll go take care of it," Olimar said as he left the room. Clementine followed him downstairs. After a month full of stress, it seemed like her husband was slowly beginning to feel happy, again. It was a small feeling, but it was something.

* * *

A few days have passed. After going through a bit of arguing with his boss, Olimar was finally allowed to go on vacation. (He just hoped that his boss won't chastise him later).

The Hocotation was waiting outside of his ship, the SS Dolphin, wearing a spacesuit while holding his helmet. He seemed like he was waiting for someone.

The Hocotation's ears twitched as he heard footsteps, but he quickly frowned as he saw his boss walking over to him. Walking behind his boss was what looked like a new employee.

"You're still here? I would've thought that you left, by now," said the President. Olimar shook his head. "I'm waiting for someone."

"It's your wife, isn't is?" The President asked bluntly. Olimar nodded meekly.

The president shrugged. "Fair enough, I guess. Anyway, you're lucky that I found someone else who's willing to work for me."

"I see that," Olimar said as his attention turned to the new employee. He was slightly taller then Olimar and had blonde hair sticking out of his head. Olimar smiled warmly and waved at the new employee, though he didn't respond. Olimar couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Right..." The president rubbed the back of his head. "I'll just leave you alone." The Hocotation said as he waved at his employee. "Come along, Louie!"

Louie stared at Olimar for a few more seconds before slowly following his boss. Once again, Olimar was left to be by himself.

He was losing patience, it seemed like it was taking forever for Clementine to show up. He sat down in front of his ship, he couldn't leave just yet.

"Papa!"

Olimar turned his head as he saw his daughter run up to him and hug him from the side. The Hocotation stood up again and held his child close to him as they both laughed..

"I can't believe you're leaving, again!" said a different voice. He saw his son standing next to Clementine, looking awfully disappointed.

Olimar felt a sweat drop running down his head, he placed his daughter down and patted his son's head. "I'm sorry, Sam. It'll only be for a few days."

Sam nodded. "OK...But you gotta promise that you'll take me with you next time!"

"But I-"

"You promise?"

Olimar chuckled nervously as he patted his son's head. "OK, OK, I promise!"

Clementine tapped her husband's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"I can't believe that you're actually on vacation." Clementine said, "Not that long ago, you were working yourself to the ground."

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that."

"Just promise me that you'll come home safe," Clementine said as she kissed Olimar's nose. Olimar smiled. "I will, don't worry."

After exchanging good-byes, Olimar climbed into his ship and took off. He looked back at his family, both of his children were waving good-bye.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Take care!"

Clementine and her kids back away as the SS Dolphin took off. Olimar was finally able to relax, he was finally able to take a vacation...

...he'll be able to relax, right?

* * *

...

Stars stretched across the endless universe, appearing as nothing more then white specks across a vast sea.

Olimar has been in space for nearly five hours, continuously looking around as his ship carelessly drifted through space. If it's one thing that he never got tired of, it was always the view of outer space.

The Hocotation looked outside from the cockpit, he spotted what looked like a giant blue planet. He's always flew by this planet when he went on some of his trips to deliver cargo. Nobody's ever set foot onto that strange planet, nor has anyone been brave enough to do so. Still, the thought of exploring the strange planet and collecting any strange treasure from it seemed exciting.

Olimar shook his head, that planet was not safe and he knew it. And he certainly didn't want to be the first to go there. After all, he was just a simple delivery man. He had no time for this.

...though it wasn't like he had a choice...

Olimar looked up, his eyes popping out at the site of a meteor making its way towards the SS Dolphin. He tried to activate the Nova Blaster, but it was too late. The meteor had already crashed into the ship.

The SS Dolphin began to fall like a comet, heading towards the blue planet.

Olimar grabbed the steering wheel in an attempt to slow down the fall, but it was no good, the ship began to fall apart as it got closer to the planet.

At this point, Olimar's mind went blank, he couldn't do anything. His suit was putting him to sleep. The last thing he saw was the blaze that had engulfed the Dolphin before his body crashed onto the earth.

* * *

A spotted creature was sniffing at an onion-shaped object in the ground. This object hasn't moved in a long time. Though the creature didn't know how long, it's been a while since it moved. It was safe to say it was probably dead.

The creature saw a blinding light, which was quickly followed by a loud explosion. The poor creature cried helplessly as it waved its eye stocks, trying to get its vision back.

Once the creature could finally see, again, it saw what looked to it like some-sort of smoldering nest. Smoke rose from it, fire was blazing around it.

The creature saw something roll out of the nest. What was this thing? A star?

The creature looked at the star, it looked like one of those tasty walking roots that disappeared a while back.

The creature sniffed the strange star-like root. It gagged at the smell, it smelled like ash.

It didn't smell very tasty, so the creature decided to leave the star alone, it went deeper into the forest to search for something else to eat. Anything would probably taste better then that star.

The "star root" continued to sleep on the ground, where it remained until the next morning.

* * *

 **Ehehe...hehe...he *sweat drops***

 **Originally, the story ended on a much lighter note. And I apologize that the story seems to go all over the place, but hey, I managed to put up another story and I'm happy about it.**

 _ **...Don't worry about Ollie, he'll be fine once he wakes up.**_


End file.
